


You know why you're dying to try it

by Kayevelyn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Threesome, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayevelyn/pseuds/Kayevelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's about to bust out with the ever classic “Kiss the Girl” and if you’re going to start a threesome with two of your friends now's the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know why you're dying to try it

Tony decided that he was going to have sex with Steve and Bucky the third day after they moved into the tower. He then quickly realized he’s an awful person with impulse control issues because Steve and Bucky were both very obviously hurting and it would be awful to try and entice them into a threesome while Bucky woke up screaming most nights, and Steve had a haunted look on his face every morning after staying outside Bucky’s room all night.

So he revised his whole idea and decided that he was instead going to be the best friend he could be to Bucky and Steve because that’s what they seemed to really need. And he’s working on this whole _understanding_ thing.

He took care of them, to the best of his ability. Which was honestly just setting out coffee for Bucky at three am when he inevitably woke up from a nightmare, and offering Steve sympathetic looks when they saw the dark circles under Bucky’s eyes in the morning. Because who was Tony kidding? He was a really awful friend. He couldn’t do the whole comfort thing. 

Luckily Steve could, and Sam could, and Natasha could, and pretty much everyone else on the team was good at it. So he let them fill in the gaps that he missed, and stuck to the peripheral. Stepping to the side for the bad times; always there for all the good times.

And movie marathons. Because as stated, Tony was great at the mundane aspect of helping people heal, and watching all the movies Bucky and Steve had missed during their seventy year hiatus from society was right up his alley.

Even when they were Disney movies—no _especially_ when they were Disney movies. Cause Tony could do that. He could marathon the fuck out of Disney movies.

Except he could only do it for so long, pressed between the two of them because they both seemed to agree on this whole idea of “protect the squishy.” And Tony would totally take offense to this, but it got him in between the two of them for ninety minutes at a time while they watched mindless children’s cartoons.

So Tony took advantage, because he’s an awful person, leaning his head on Bucky’s shoulder as Sebastian sang about the wonders of the sea, and let Steve rest his arm over his shoulders ( _classic date move_ , Tony’s mind helpfully supplied) when Ariel gave her voice over.

The mood was good. Both of them seemed to be enjoying the movie, with Steve commenting on the animation, telling the two of them that he had read that this was the last Disney movie to use a more traditional hand-painted method of animation, and that he was excited to see what the next method brought to the depth of the art.

Tony would have felt awful for not really caring about what Steve was saying, if he didn’t see his expression mirrored on Bucky’s face: exasperated but fond. They traded winks as Bucky draped his left arm around the back of the couch, fitting it seamlessly in the space between Steve’s arm and the back of Tony’s head.

The metal was warm from being pressed between Bucky and him for the first part of the movie, and so it wasn’t any hardship to stretch back and snuggle closer to Bucky. He was casual as he laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder, cheek pressing against the seam between metal and flesh. He felt Bucky tense, like he always did when someone touched him there, but he was adamant that people _kept_ doing it so one day it wouldn’t bother him.

So Tony curled up against Bucky, throwing his legs up onto Steve’s lap. Steve grunted, but his eyes were fixed on the screen. He did quickly run his fingers through Tony’s hair, as if to remind Tony that he was still there. Like Tony needed reminding. Even pressed fully against Bucky, Tony was still hyper aware of Steve casually watching the movie.

When Scuttle started crooning Tony glanced up at Bucky, who was leaning his head against Tony’s. The thought came to him, and once it was there it wouldn’t leave. _If there was any moment in time that Tony should make a move, it was this moment._

They were alone on this floor of the tower, Steve and Bucky’s, and barring a major terrorist attack that would require all of them, and not just Sam, Natasha, and Thor who were on-call, they weren’t going to be bothered for the next two days.

Also Sebastian was about to bust out with the ever classic “Kiss the Girl” and if you’re going to start a threesome with two of your friends, _carpe fucking diem_.

Tony tilted his head up, catching Bucky’s attention. He smiled faintly, left hand dropping from the back of the couch to Tony’s shoulder, pulling him closer. That was a good sign, and it gave Tony the courage to lean up and kiss Bucky. It started off easy, almost timid, because Tony was nervous, okay? Yeah, he was pretty sure this was gonna be alright, but he didn’t know for sure until Bucky deepened the kiss, sighing against his mouth and threading his fingers through Tony’s hair.

Then everything was okay.

Sebastian kept singing, and then Tony was vaguely aware of the boat being tipped over, but he was sort of distracted because Bucky was licking into his mouth. His left hand squeezed Tony’s shoulder, and Tony responded in kind, his own hands clenching in the front of Bucky’s shirt.

Bucky shifted them, and it made Tony’s feet move in Steve’s lap. Steve made a sound of protest, upset at being distracted from the movie, and then he gasped.

He’d seen them. 

Took him long enough.

Bucky broke the kiss to trail his lips down Tony’s neck. His teeth grazed against the sensitive skin there, and Tony leaned back, his feet moving off of Steve’s lap as he tried to maneuver to a more comfortable position. Thank god for Bucky, helping Tony move so that was Bucky was in between his spread legs. He rested against Steve’s side as he let Bucky do whatever he wanted, and he flicked his eyes up to assess Steve’s reaction to this whole thing.

He was flushed, and his eyes were hooded. A good reaction then.

And it was even better when Steve tilted his head back even further so he could kiss him. Which, hey, totally not what Tony was expecting. He thought Steve would just watch until he was asked.

Bucky laughed, and Tony realized it was because he’d gasped. He was breathless as he kissed Steve. That was new, and _awesome_.

Steve smirked as he kissed Tony. He watched as Bucky pushed Tony’s shirt up, biting and licking Tony’s skin like he couldn’t get enough. And who knows, maybe he couldn’t. Tony wouldn’t blame him; his body wash smelled amazing.

Steve kissed different than Tony was expecting. He thought Steve would kiss like he was starved for it, but instead he kissed lazy, like he had all the time in the world to just sit there and explore every inch of Tony’s mouth. 

He was patient, and it drove Tony insane.

Especially when Bucky was everything but patient. Bucky had made his way down Tony’s stomach and was tugging down his sweatpants so he could kiss and lick at Tony’s hipbone. Tony arched, pure instinct, as his right hand drifted down to tangle in Bucky’s hair. He didn’t exactly want to guide Bucky anywhere, but as he flexed his hand, tightening his grip when Bucky used _teeth_ on his hip, he couldn’t stop instinct.

Steve laughed as he broke the kiss, which was just as well because Tony couldn’t keep up with him. Not with Bucky pulling his sweatpants down, freeing his painfully hard cock. Not with Bucky breathing on the head of his cock, teasing with his right hand on the inside of Tony’s thigh, and his left on the side of the couch. Tony lifted his hips, bumping his cock against Bucky’s lower lip, and he used the grip in Bucky’s hair to push his head down.

Bucky didn’t say anything, but the look he shot Tony said how amused he was by Tony’s impatience.

He did wrap his lips around Tony’s cock though, and that was definitely a win. Tony wasn’t even embarrassed about the sound he made because Bucky’s mouth was warm, and wet, and his tongue was talented. He hollowed his cheeks as he worked just the head, and Tony tried to keep his attention on Bucky, on the way it looked to watch his cock drive in and out of his mouth, glide past his lips, but then Steve was there, forcing his head back for another kiss.

Tony let him, even though he couldn’t focus on both sensations. His mind kept trying though, jumping from Steve’s mouth, his tongue in Tony’s mouth, to Bucky’s mouth, moving up and down, right hand moving closer and closer to Tony’s balls, and that was good. Tony focused on that, spread his legs a bit more so Bucky would know that _yes, do it, I want more_.

Except he had been half hard most of the movie, and between the two of them Tony was so close. He didn’t want to be, he wanted this to last forever, the feeling of their tongues on him – hell, they could switch places, and then he could switch places with them and they could just keep up the pace until the morning. That’s all he wanted, but the reality was him arching his hips, his hand keeping Bucky in place so he would swallow.

Steve kissed him as he came, and Tony would be embarrassed with how quickly he fell apart, but he was boneless. Literally boneless. He was pretty sure he was just a sack of flesh, and organs, and fluids between the two of them, and he would need Bruce to come in and vacuum him up and find a way to put him back together. He was pretty sure they could re-grow his bones in a timely manner.

Steve wrinkled his nose. “You have some weird thoughts, Tony.”

Shit. He had said that out loud.

“That too,” Bucky said from Tony’s hips where he was lazily kissing whatever skin he could reach. His left arm was still propped up against the side of the couch, careful not to touch Tony. Tony had the brain power to at least recognize that, and he untangled his hands from Bucky’s hair to place it on his arm, forcing it down until his hand was cradling Tony’s other hip.

“I think we broke him,” Steve whispered to Bucky, like he thought he was cute or something.

Bucky smirked and squeezed Tony’s hip, but he didn’t move from where he was.

“I am not broken,” Tony protested, as he turned his upper body so he could lay sideways, while trying to keep his hips flat so he didn’t uproot Bucky. It didn’t work that well. 

Steve laughed, shifting on the couch so they could all settle into something that resembled being comfortable: Tony curled against Steve’s chest, with Bucky behind him, head resting near his hip.

“You’re a little broken,” Steve said, looking smug and that just wouldn’t do.

Tony moved (he doesn’t know _how_ he moved but dammit he did it) ignoring the protest from Bucky at being juggled out of his spot. He dropped to the floor in a not-so-graceful move, positioning himself between Steve’s legs. When he looked up at Steve, right before he pulled his pants down, he was glad to see any hint of smugness was gone, and instead Steve just had a slack-jawed look, like he wasn’t expecting this.

Good. Served the fucker right.

Steve was hard – like he should be, after witnessing Tony come. That was a sight to behold and Tony would be personally offended if he wasn’t. He was hard, and he was _big_ , which, you know, god bless America. Tony almost wanted to give a salute, and it must have shown on his face because right before he actually did anything Bucky had grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down.

Tony went, opening his mouth so Steve’s cock could slide in. Bucky was the one setting the pace, which was just fine by Tony, not like he had a gag reflex or anything. College had taught him many things, and he was pretty sure he should have gotten bonus credits for his blowjob skills. Tony closed his eyes, letting his mouth get used, because his point was still being made. He could hear Steve moaning, feel his muscles tightening under Tony’s hands, and it felt good, knowing that he could do this to Steve.

The rhythm was good, and Steve was getting louder, hips thrusting, cock sliding in and out of Tony’s mouth. Tony felt blissed out, like he could do _this_ forever, which is of course when Bucky pulled him off – stopping the entire thing. 

“Hey,” he said, eyes opening to take in the sight of Steve flush in the face, all the way down to his bare chest. Steve must have taken it off at some point when he was fucking Tony’s face.

“Don’t worry,” Bucky said, and it sounded patronizing, especially with the way he patted Tony on the head before he reached over him to the coffee table in front of the couch. He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of half used lube and tossed it at Tony. “Prep me.”

Tony looked at the bottle as he pulled it away from his chest. “You know, magically, I am better with being stopped.”

Bucky snorted, rolling his eyes as he straddled Steve’s lap. He had taken off his pants, and it seriously had to be the whole assassin part of his training that let him do that without Tony noticing. But it didn’t really matter when faced with the task of prepping Bucky to take Steve’s cock.

The two of them were kissing each other, and it wasn’t the lazy type of kiss Steve had given Tony. No, the two of them kissed like they were fighting, like they were trying to push each others’ buttons, and like they had all the years of history that they did. Bucky didn’t have any of the reservations about touching Steve with his left arm as he did with touching anyone else, and he used that hand to cup Steve’s cheek, forcing Steve to match him kiss for kiss.

Tony loved watching the two of them, and the only thing that reminded him he had a job to do was the way Bucky’s hips were rolling obscenely against Steve’s, like he couldn’t wait to get fucked.

Tony reached for Bucky’s hips, stopping them, and positioning them so he had a better angle to actually _see_ what he was doing. It was one thing to feel, but he wanted to see his fingers sinking into Bucky. He wanted to watch as Bucky clenched around him.

Bucky moaned at the change of position. His hips ground down and Tony could see the way his cock pressed against Steve’s.

Tony couldn’t help himself, he leaned in, licking from the underside of Steve’s cock up towards Bucky’s. They both groaned as Tony took his time with teasing his way down Bucky’s balls and then up, spreading his cheeks.

Bucky let out a positively pornographic sound when Tony gave his first lick against his hole. It was quickly followed by Steve laughing quietly, and the sound of them kissing.

“Well, you didn’t specify _how_ he should prep you,” Steve said between the sounds of kissing.

“Not. Complaining,” Bucky said, sentence punctuated by his gasps as Tony worked him over with his tongue.

Bucky was pushing his ass back against Tony’s face, trying to get more contact. Tony loved his partners getting so needy they lost all decorum, and Bucky was lacking tact to begin with. Watching him fall apart as Tony pressed his tongue in and out of him was a pleasure.

Tony finally pulled back, leaning on his heels. Bucky turned his head, eyes almost wild, and Tony just smirked as he made a show of uncapping the bottle and squirting some lube on his fingers. Bucky’s face relaxed, and he turned back to Steve, where they shared another kiss. Tony rubbed the lube between his thumb and middle and forefinger, getting it warmed just a little, and then, just as Bucky made an impatient noise, hips arching out as an invitation, Tony pressed against him with one finger.

Bucky moaned, legs spreading just a bit more, and Tony watched as his finger sunk into Bucky’s body, past the ring of muscles. He was relaxed from Tony’s tongue fucking, and it made it easier for Tony to start fucking him open.

Their kissing was getting sloppy, and by the time Tony added the second finger, started scissoring Bucky open, it looked to be more of their lips just sliding against one another. That was perfectly okay with Tony.

His other hand pressed against the small of Bucky’s back, making him lean forward so Tony could watch as he added a third finger. Bucky took it so well, and he had no qualms with rocking back against Tony’s fingers.

“Tony. Fuck. Please,” Bucky whined, and wasn’t that just the most dignified way of telling someone they were ready?

Tony pulled his fingers out of Bucky, and wiped them on one of their discarded pants. He was about to look around for a condom when he was distracted by the sight of Steve lifting Bucky up so he could sink down onto his cock.

Super soldiers. No sickness. Right. Bareback then.

Tony could get behind that.

Bucky and Steve both made sounds as Steve settled inside Bucky, and Tony leaned forward, pressing his chest to Bucky’s back for a moment, before realizing he couldn’t fucking see. And he wanted to see. He wanted to see Steve fuck Bucky, and he wanted to see Bucky take it.

He bit Bucky’s right shoulder, then the tendon in his neck, and he leaned over and kissed Steve, because Steve looked like he needed it – completely blissed out. But then, then Tony pulled away so he could watch.

He kept his hands on Steve’s knees, and felt the muscles of his legs work as he bounced Bucky up and down on him. Tony licked his lips, and debated the pros of trying to maneuver down to eat Steve out. This position wasn’t exactly ideal, since Steve was still sort of wearing his pants. 

Another time then.

As it was, he could still watch. And he could hear. Bucky was getting loud, and Tony could see him gripping at Steve’s shoulders for balance as he fucked himself up and down on Steve’s cock.

They moved together so well, and they matched each others’ pace. Steve would thrust up just as Bucky pushed himself down. Their skin slapped together and it filled the room.

Tony was vaguely aware that he was getting hard, but he didn’t touch himself. Not yet. He wasn’t sure he could, because he was so transfixed watching the two of them. This was going to feed his fantasies for years.

Steve arched up, letting out a silent scream, face contorting as he came. That snapped Tony out of it, and he reached around Bucky, fingers grazing over his cock, before fully committing. Bucky threw his head back, letting Tony take the majority of his weight as he went still. It took only a moment for him to come, spilling on Tony’s hand, but it seemed to go on for much longer as Bucky twisted his head around so he could kiss at whatever he could reach. Tony returned the kisses, coaxing Bucky through his orgasm until he was completely spent, body lax against his chest.

The three of them stayed like that for as long as it took the ending credits of the movie to filter in.

“If you say one thing about missing the end of the movie,” Bucky said, voice muffled against Steve’s shoulder.

Tony could feel Steve laugh through Bucky’s body. “Spoiler: Ariel marries Eric, everyone lives happily ever after.”

Steve hit his shoulder lightly with his hand. “That’s not how the story is supposed to go.”

“That story isn’t exactly Disney friendly,” Tony pointed out.

“What we just did wasn’t exactly Disney friendly,” Bucky said, as he pulled himself off of Steve, rolling over to the empty space on the couch. He looked around for a moment, face grimacing. “Hand me my pants, so I don’t drip come everywhere.” He held his hand out, and Tony did as he was asked, since he was closest.

“You should probably shower,” Tony said.

“Why? We’re not done,” Bucky said.

Steve nodded, and Tony couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping. “What?”

Bucky gestured to his erection. “You’re almost ready to go again, and by the time we get into the bedroom we’ll both be ready. Benefit of the serum.”

“What, you guys don’t have a refractory period?” Tony asked dumbly.

“What’s a refractory period?” Steve asked, looking innocent.

Tony was glad that Bucky slapped his hand against Steve’s bare chest because it actually had the chance of hurting him.

“You’re such a fuck,” Bucky said, eyes filled with mirth, before he pushed himself up and stretched. He looked down at Tony, who was still on his knees, and he grinned, leaning over. He kissed Tony, open mouthed and filthy like he didn’t care where Tony’s tongue had just been. “You coming?”

Tony could only nod as he scrambled to his feet. He made a quick stop in the bathroom, grabbing the mouthwash and swishing it around in his mouth because Bucky may not care, but Tony was pretty sure Steve did, or would when he put two and two together, and Tony would rather _not_ have that conversation. By the time he got to their room both of them were on the bed, stripped entirely.

Steve was laid back against the pillows as he let Bucky kiss him. They made quite the picture, and for a moment, just a moment, Tony felt like an outsider. Then they broke the kiss, and they turned to look at him and he just couldn’t. They wanted him, it was obvious, and Tony had lived too long to worry about being a homewrecker when everyone was consenting.

“Got any plans?” He asked as he stopped by the edge of the bed.

He was expecting Bucky to be the instigator of bad things, but no. It was Steve, with his ridiculous flush, who spoke. “Yeah. Yeah, we do.”

“Well, I’m all yours, big guy,” Tony said, spreading his arms out.

Bucky and Steve reached for him at the same time, pulling him up onto the bed and in between the two of them. The middle. He could do that, he thought as he let the two of them strip him the rest of the way, and then manhandle him into the position they wanted.

Steve got to his hands and knees facing away from Tony, and if that was not an invitation to a party Tony really wanted to go to he would never know what would be. Bucky kissed at Tony’s neck, up to his ear from his place at Tony’s back.

“You okay with this?” Bucky asked, rubbing his cock against Tony’s ass, so he knew what they planned.

Tony nodded, because that’s all he could. That and croak out, “you’re both illegal.”

Steve laughed, shoulders shaking from his position in front of Tony, and Tony couldn’t stop himself from touching him. He ran his hands up and down Steve’s strong back, getting comfortable behind him.

“You gonna help me, Barnes?” Tony asked, not taking his eyes off of Steve.

“Nah, I’m leaving that all to you. I got my own things to attend to,” Bucky said, rolling his hips.

Tony just nodded again, looking around for the lube. He spotted it on the bedside table, and he reached for it, pouring some for himself and then handing the bottle to Bucky.

“Be careful,” Bucky said, and Tony paused, not expecting that. He looked at Bucky, eyebrow raised. “He’s a national treasure after all,” Bucky finished with a smirk.

“Fuck you,” Steve muttered, causing both of them to laugh.

“Captain’s got a mouth on him,” Tony said, unable to hide the wonder in his voice.

“He just wants you to fuck him. He gets like this when he’s impatient. Might be good to start with two fingers.”

Tony saluted at Bucky, and got a salute in return, before he turned back to Steve who, yeah, that was the look of an impatient person. But Tony still started with just one finger, to make sure everything was good.

Steve spread his legs, pushed back against Tony’s finger, and that was all he needed to know that Bucky had been right. He added a second finger. Finally Steve was making some serious noise, and it was wonderful to hear. It was also wonderful to feel him clench around Tony’s fingers, his body warm.

Tony was just getting a third finger to press against Steve’s opening when Bucky put his hands on him. He moved where Bucky needed him, spreading his legs so he had access to start prepping him.

Tony bit his lip at the first finger. He tried to focus on what he was doing with Steve, and Tony was pretty sure he was doing an admirable job if the sounds Steve was making were any indication.

But he couldn’t help but fall into the sensation of Bucky pushing a finger in and out of him. It hadn’t been _long_ per say, but it had been a while. Tony’s body needed some work, but Bucky seemed to have no problem providing. He even seemed to enjoy it, taking his time working one finger until he finally got to two.

And he used lots of lubes, which was appreciated.

Steve was getting impatient in front of Tony. His fingers weren’t enough it seemed, but Tony wasn’t sure he was ready, so he kept teasing, slowly working his pinkie into the mix. That seemed to appease Steve, as he clenched at the covers with his hands.

He was swearing and it was so surreal. Even more surreal than the actual act of prepping Steve to get fucked. Which probably said a lot about Tony.

“Nothing we didn’t already know,” Bucky said, voice restrained.

“Am I just saying everything I think out loud?” Tony asked, looking back at Bucky, and dear god his voice just cracked because moving changed the angle of Bucky’s fingers and it felt good and that was embarrassing.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Enough.” Bucky pressed his two fingers as far in as they could go and Tony faced front again quickly so he didn’t lose his balance when he pushed back. “Stevie, you ready over there?” Steve grunted, hips wiggling against Tony’s four fingers. “Ask the nice man to take you, then.”

“Screw you,” Steve said, as Tony laughed, and who cared if it sounded hysterical? 

Not Tony. 

Definitely not Tony as he pulled his fingers out of Steve’s ass and reached for the lube so he could put some on his cock. Steve was so inviting, hole fucked open already. Tony coated his cock with lube and lined up. He used both hands to spread Steve apart, and it was rewarding to hear him fucking keen for it before Tony even pushed forward.

Bucky was whispering filthy encouragement behind him as he stayed still, fingers still inside Tony, as Tony slid in.

Steve was warm. Steve was fucking _heavenly_ , and Tony closed his eyes, threw back his head as he sunk the full way inside.

“Fuck,” someone said, and then the fingers were pulled out of him.

“You good,” Bucky whispered, suddenly right against Tony, hips right against him, angled so he could feel Bucky’s cock right against the crease of his ass, and yeah, Tony nodded. 

“Yeah, fuck, Bucky please,” he heard himself say, but he didn’t remember actually wanting to say it, and then Bucky was inside him.

And then.

And then he was being worked from both sides. Tony thought, for a moment, he might have some sort of control, but no. Bucky was in control. His deep thrusts into Tony pushed Tony deep into Steve, and his long pull outs made Tony pull back from Steve, only to be thrust back in.

Tony almost couldn’t comprehend the rhythm, and how it worked. He couldn’t do anything, not like this. Not in the middle. Not with Steve’s back under his hands, his whole body shivering as Tony fucked him. 

He was gonna rip the sheets, Tony thought distantly, and then his mind went blank as Bucky’s left hand grabbed Tony’s hip, cradling it as gently as possible, but it was still commanding. It still held Tony still. It let Bucky fuck Steve with Tony’s cock, and that was such a turn on.

Tony didn’t even feel like he was here anymore. He could see what was going on. He could hear it, but his mind wasn’t connected at all, and it was the best sensation ever. He let it wash over him as Bucky picked up the pace.

Tony threw back his head, feeling his orgasm building deep in the pit of his stomach and it wasn’t long, wasn’t long until Bucky pushed him fully into Steve and held him there as he _kept fucking Tony_ , and holy shit, getting fucked through orgasms was officially Tony’s new favorite thing.

Steve was screaming beneath him, and it took Tony a moment to realize that Bucky was the one who had reached down with his left hand and brought Steve off while Tony just laid helpless on top of Steve’s back, blinking colors from his eyes. And then, then Bucky was stilling, hips flush against Tony’s backside and he felt himself being pumped full of come.

Tony let out a needy whine, completely involuntary.

They collapsed on the bed in a sweaty, come-slicked mess: Tony, Steve, Bucky. Tony could see the sheets were a mess underneath Steve when he rolled to the side, wiping a hand distractingly over his stomach.

If Tony could talk he would definitely say “holy shit” but as it was he just caught his breath, trying to remember what the hell just happened, because he wanted to relive it. He didn’t have super soldier serum though, and so he was pretty sure he was spent for the rest of the week. 

Tony finally worked up the energy to turn his head to the side so he could see Steve, looking so content. He reached for Steve and kissed him. It was half-hearted, both of them too lethargic to do anything but brush lips together. Steve’s arm came up around Tony’s body though, holding him close to him.

“Lemme just,” Bucky said, and Tony felt the bed dip as Bucky climbed out of the bed. Tony could only see the swell of Bucky’s ass as he bent over to pick something up off the other side of the bed, and when he climbed back in bed Tony saw it was one of their discarded shirts.

Steve opened his eyes as Bucky scrubbed his stomach clean of come with the shirt.

“He’s gonna kill you for that,” Steve said in French, and Bucky snorted, glancing at Tony as he threw the shirt to the side.

Tony didn’t say anything, because he was pretty sure Steve was unaware that he knew French, and so he meant that to be private. Oh well. Maybe Bucky would inform him at some later date.

“Invest in wet naps. They are great,” Tony said with a yawn, nuzzling against Steve’s shoulder.

Bucky settled on the other side of Steve, and he looked at Tony. “You staying?”

Tony shrugged, as Steve answered. “Yeah, he’s staying.”

Well, how could he argue with that?


End file.
